The field of the invention relates generally to fitting of mating parts, and more specifically, to methods and systems for processing surface data for optimum fit of a mating part.
Certain surface profiles that relate to matched assembly of cured composite parts include a requirement that the post cured part surfaces have a flush fit, with a small gap, for example, less then a 0.005 inch gap overall along all contact locations. The flush fit and small gap operate to reduce and/or prevent damage to the laminates when the parts are fastened together and/or are load bearing. It should be noted that the flush fit and small gap mentioned herein that are desired in such mating parts are not limited to cured composite parts and that such a flush fit may be desired for other types of surface to surface combinations.
However, cured composite surfaces typically reflect effects of the cure operation, which may include, for example, bagging film folds. Known methods of data surfacing to create a blended or smoothed surfaces that intersect or cut through all bumps or steps result in mating parts which may have an interference fit using nominal dimensions. Therefore to make the mating part fit, the surface must be offset shrunk or scaled down. The resulting minimum offset needed to clear the biggest bump or step found upon a surface will typically create a gap in other areas that far exceed the minimum allowable gap.
Other solutions include software packages that simply smooth data for the making of replica parts or the inspecting of fabricated parts. The disclosed embodiments are directed to a mating part and not a replica. Walls of the base part may have many small bumps and step edges (tape lines). A typical software package creates mating parts that only includes points of interference and/or too much gap between the base part and the mating part.